


Somewhere In Time

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Castiel (Supernatural), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: One second, Dean was standing in a room with Sam and Rowena, and the next he was laying on a dirt street with a carriage coming right at him. He jumped up and dived out of the way just in time.“Get out of the street, ya drunken bum!”Dean shook his head and tried to figure out where he was. And when he was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaiMalfoi87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiMalfoi87/gifts).



> Written from A Tumblr prompt for my good friend and spirit twin, Maimalfoi.

One second, Dean was standing in a room with Sam and Rowena, and the next he was laying on a dirt street with a carriage coming right at him. He jumped up and dived out of the way just in time.

“Get out of the street, ya drunken bum!” 

Dean shook his head and tried to figure out where he was. And  _ when _ he was.

He walked to the wooden sidewalk and stood, looking around. There were stores along the sidewalk with signs that read things like ‘Lawrence Dry Goods’ and ‘Undertaker’. He looked around, trying to figure out what to do.

Just then, a pretty lady walked up to him.

“You don’t belong here. When are you from?”

Dean was startled by the question. He looked at the woman. She was wearing a gray suit, the skirt reached the ground. She had on a blue hat and was wearing a serious expression.

“Uh, don’t know how you know that, but I’m from 2018.”

She tilted her head in a way that made Dean’s heart lurch. It reminded him of Cas.

“2018? How did you come to be here?”

Dean shook his head. “If I knew that, I’d be a hell of a lot better off than I am now. What year is it?”

The woman smiled and her blue eyes sparkled. “1872. You need to come with me. The way you’re dressed makes you stick out too much.”

She began to walk away. Dean considered his options, which were pretty slim at the moment. Taking a deep breath, he followed.

She led him to a small house. She walked up the stairs and opened the front door, stepping aside for Dean to go in.

Dean walked in and stood in the entryway. He turned and looked at the woman. It was strange, she felt almost… what? Familiar? All Dean knew was he felt safe with her.

“So, what are you?”

The woman’s eyes got big. “What do you mean?”

Dean scoffed. “You knew I wasn’t from this time. No human could tell that. So, what are you?”

The woman looked away, then back at Dean.

“I’m an angel of the Lord.”

Dean nodded. It made sense to him.

“Okay. I’m Dean Winchester. What’s your name?”

The angel tilted her head again. Again, it reminded Dean of Cas. No wonder he felt comfortable with her.

“Maddie.”

Dean smiled. “Pleasure to meet you, Maddie. Any idea what’s going on? Why I’m here?”

Maddie shook her head. “I have no idea. I just saw you appear in the street.”

Dean nodded. He walked further in the room and sat down in a chair.

“Can you help me get back to my own time?”

Maddie sat down in another chair. “I’m not sure. I’d have to know who or what sent you here.”

Dean had an idea. “I think it was a witch.”

“A witch? Why would a witch send you back in time?”

Dean sighed. “I haven’t got a clue. Unless I did something to piss her off or she thinks it’s funny.”

Maddie squinted her eyes. “You know this witch?”

“Yeah, unfortunately I do.”

Maddie looked at him, but Dean didn’t offer any more information. She stood up.

“Those clothes scream that you don’t belong here. I have some men’s clothes in a chest in the bedroom. Look through it and choose what fits.” She pointed at a door.

Dean went to the bedroom, wondering why she would have men’s clothes, but knowing it really wasn’t any of his business. He dug through the chest, coming up with grey wool slacks that had a button fly and a white long sleeved button up shirt that fit him. He added suspenders and a black vest.. 

When he was changed, he walked back out and Maddie nodded her approval.

“I would imagine you are hungry. There is food in the kitchen. I don’t eat, but I shop for food to keep up the appearance of being human. Eat whatever you want.”

Dean nodded and went to look for something. He ended up making himself a big sandwich out of ham and fresh baked bread. He washed it down with a glass of water.

He sat alone at the table, thinking about everything. He had no idea why Rowena would have done this, but he sure as hell was going to find out when he got back. He didn’t think for a second that he wouldn’t get back.

He thought about Maddie. He felt comfortable with her in a way that he only felt with Sam and Cas. he had no idea why he felt that way with this angel, but he did. He was used to following his gut, and his gut told him he could trust her.

Maddie came in while Dean was rinsing the dishes he’d used under the pump. He finished and turned to her.

“So, what are you doing here? Why this town?”

Maddie smiled. “I’m watching over an angel who cohabitates with a human.”

Dean frowned. “Cohabitates? You mean…?   
Maddie nodded. “They are living together as man and wife.”

Dean nodded. “And you need to make sure they don’t produce a nephilim.”

Maddie nodded. “Yes. You understand the implications.”

“I do. We actually have a nephilim in our care.”

Maddie’s eyes got big. “You do? What does God think of that?”

Dean sighed. “God has kind of left the store. The nephilim’s name is Jack and he doesn’t have his grace at the moment.” 

Maddie tilted her head and squinted at the same time. “So, he’s human?”

Dean nodded. “At the moment, yeah, he is.”

“You live in troubled times. No God, a human nephilim and a witch that thinks it’s a joke to send you back in time.”

“Maddie, you have no idea.”

Maddie sat down. “Where did God go?”

Dean chuckled. “He went off with his sister.”

Maddie’s eyes got big again. “The Darkness?”

“It’s a long story, but yeah, her.”

“I don’t envy you.”

They sat and talked for the rest of the afternoon. Dean ate another sandwich. He mentioned how much he’d like a beer. Before he knew it, Maddie disappeared and was back again, holding a black bottle with a stopper in it, and handed it to Dean. Dean looked at it, and then at her, and pulled the stopper and took a drink. He grinned at Maddie.

“Thanks! This is pretty good!”

Maddie blushed a little.

Dean drank his beer and yawned. Maddie stood up.

“You require sleep. I do not. You may take the bed.”

Dean stood up and yawned again. “Thanks. I just need a few hours.”

He walked to the bed and laid down. He wasn’t about to get undressed with a female angel around. He fell asleep within minutes. Maddie looked in at him, and covered his up with a blanket. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean woke up, there was sunshine streaming through the curtains and he could hear birds singing outside the window. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, taking note of the blanket.

His bladder was screaming at him. He walked out of the bedroom and called Maddie’s name but got no reply. He walked to the kitchen and opened the back door. There was an outhouse.

“Great. Outdoor plumbing.”

He went inside and pissed into the hole. Surprisingly, it didn’t smell as bad as other outhouses he’d been in. It took him a minute, but he remembered that angels didn’t eat and they didn’t need facilities. He buttoned back up and went back in the house.

That’s when he noticed the bowl on the table with eggs in it. He smiled. He didn’t have a clue how to work the stove, though. He inspected it, and figured out he’d have to start a fire in it and wait for it to heat up, then scramble the eggs in a large cast iron skillet that sat on top of the wood burning stove.

There were several pieces of firewood in an iron bucket near the stove. He went to find his jeans and look for his lighter.

Dean had a good fire going when Maddie appeared. He smiled at her.

“Thanks for the eggs.”

Maddie smiled back. “I’ve been led to believe they are what humans eat in the morning.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, they are.”

Dean fixed the eggs and ate them with a cup of coffee that Maddie made for him. It was strong and had some grounds in it, but Dean appreciated it nonetheless

They sat and talked all morning. Dean tried to answer her questions about the future as best he could. He was feeling very close to Maddie. She was sweet and kind and smart and he felt like he could tell her anything.

 

The days turned into weeks. Maddie was trying to figure out a way to get Dean back to his own time. They spent days talking about everything. 

Somewhere in the third week, Dean realized he was falling in love with her. He knew it was hopeless, that when he got back to his time, he’d probably never see her again. But he couldn’t help his feelings.

 

Finally, the subject of Cas came up.

“My best friend is an angel.”

Maddie looked at him and tilted her head. “Really?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, really. He kind of turned his back on heaven for me and my brother. He’s awesome. He’s saved us too many times to count.”

Maddie smiled. “He sounds wonderful. I can’t imagine turning my back on Heaven.”

“Oh he did a lot more than that. He helped stop the apocalypse, he helped hunt down Lucifer... He’s made a few mistakes, but they were always for the right reasons.”

“You think very highly of him.”

Dean smiled again. “Yeah. Yeah I do. I mean, he’s died for us a few times. Of course, I’ve died a lot.”

Maddie squinted at him. “You died? He died? How is it that you’re both still here?”

“That’s a long story. We used to be kind of Chuck’s, er God’s favorites.”

“Chuck? You call God chuck?”

Dean laughed. “He actually prefers to be called Chuck.”

Maddie shook her head. Then, “Tell me more about your angel friend. How did you meet?”

Dean sighed, “He raised me from hell.”

This really got Maddie going. Dean explained how he came to be in hell and how Cas had raised him.

Maddie looked thoughtful. “It sounds to me like you are in love with him.”

Dean felt his face get hot. “Uh, I don’t know about that.”

Maddie smiled sweetly at him. “I do. Your face lights up when you talk about him. Your voice gets softer. Does he feel the same about you?”

“I’m not sure. I mean he did tell me he loved me once, but he was dying at the time. We never discussed it.”

Maddie frowned, “You should. You should when you get back. What is his name? Perhaps I know him.”

Dean smiled. “Castiel. His name is Castiel.”

Maddie got a look of horror on her face and was gone. Dean was shocked. Did she have some problem with Cas? Why would she just vanish like that? He needed answers.

She didn’t come back the rest of the day. Dean fell asleep in the chair waiting for her.

She finally showed up the next morning.

“Where have you been? What the hell happened?”

Maddie looked so sad, it made Dean worry.

:I found out how to send you back to your own timeline. But before I do that, I need to tell you something.”

Dean sat, waiting for her to continue.

“Dean, I have fallen in love with you. I didn’t want to tell you, but I have.”

Dean smiled. “I love you too, Maddie.”

She sighed. “My name isn’t Maddie. I lied to you about that.”

Dean was shocked. “Why? Why would you lie? And what is your real name?”

Maddie walked up close to Dean. “I lied because I didn’t know you, didn’t know if I could trust you. And then it was just easier to keep up the lie. But Dean, my true name is Castiel.”

Dean sucked in a breath, and opened his mouth to speak when Castiel put two fingers to Dean’s forehead and everything went black.

 

He woke up in the bunker, with Sam and Cas calling him. He sat up with a groan.

“Dean, are you okay?” Sam looked worried. “Rowena wouldn’t tell me what she did, and she got away.”

“Of course she did. She sent me back to Lawrence, Kansas in 1872.” He looked .at Cas and Cas looked shocked.

Sam shook his head, “Why would she do that?”

Dean got up, “I think she was trying to teach me something.”

“Teach you something? What?”

Dean looked at Cas, who was looking very worried. “I’ll tell you later, right now, I need to talk to Cas in private.”

Sam started to say something, but Dean interrupted him. “Goodbye Sam.”

Sam huffed but left the room.

Cas looked so uncomfortable, Dean wanted to hug him but he didn’t

“Dean… I wonder why Rowena chose that place and time to send you too.” He turned his head away from Dean.

“You know why, Cas. I met you. We sent time together.”

Cas sighed and looked at Dean. “I remember.”

“I told you I loved you. You told me you loved me too.”

“Dean, I had to let that vessel go. She wanted to be released, and I released her. I never thought about choosing Jimmy. I would have chosen a female vessel if I had thought it through. I’m so sorry.”

Dean put a finger to Cas’ lips. “Shhh, angel. I understand. I need you to listen carefully to what I’m going to tell you, and not interrupt. Can you do that?”

Cas nodded.

“I don’t care that you’re in a male body. It doesn’t change a thing. I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes, in the way you look at me sometimes. And Cas, I love you too. I love you just as you are. I think I love you even more as a man. I love you.”

Cas’ eyes got big, and a tear slipped down his cheek. Dean reached out with his thumb and wiped it away. Then he leaned forward and kissed Cas.

Cas melted into him and they kissed until they were out of breath.

Sam stood in the doorway and smiled. “It’s about damn time.” He walked away, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Rowena? Yeah, it worked. I owe you a small one.”

 


End file.
